Email
by Gemini Sakura
Summary: Tudo o que falta é um empurrãozinho e se não falta, a única coisa que pode fazer é baixar a cabeça e sair de fininho... / the GazettE / RxR , AxU , MxK


**Título:** E-mail  
**Autora:** Gemini Sakura  
**Categoria:** Bandas  
**Fandom:** the GazettE  
**Shipper:** Reita x Ruki , Aoi x Uruha, Miyavi x Kai  
**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Lemon, Comédia  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Sinopse:** Tudo o que falta é um empurrãozinho e se não falta, a única coisa que pode fazer é baixar a cabeça e sair de fininho...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Yuu: Querem a verdade? - Pessoas: SIM! - Yuu: ELES SÃO MEUS, PRINCIPALMENTE O REITA!! ò-ó mostra documentação - acorda TT Eles não me pertencem, só me pertence essa ficção, parte da minha mente insana...  
**Nota:** Os pedaços dos 'lemon's' fazem parte das minhas fics, da série 'Tudo acontece em...'  
**Outras informações: **Agradecimentos ao meu namorado que deu a idéia do e-mail! Obrigada amor! Aliás, qualquer erro gramatical, sorry, mas não revisei ainda.

* * *

**E-mail**

Após mais um incrível show, os gazeboys, assim que chegaram ao hotel em que estavam hospedados trancaram-se no quarto de Ruki e Reita para assim festejarem. E como sempre, Uruha pegou uma garrafa de Saquê, muito antes de começarem o show, já preparando a comemoração. Como de costume, Reita abriu o notebook e deixou entrar os e-mails dos fãs enquanto terminavam com a garrafa daquela bebida.

Estavam sentados no chão, Uruha e Aoi; dois na cama, Reita e Ruki; e por último, Kai, na cadeira ali perto. Beberam duas ou mais garrafas de Saquê e vodca; Kai havia parado no segundo copo, Aoi no terceiro, Ruki no sexto, Reita continuava bebendo, acompanhando Uruha, que já havia bebido mais do que todos ali. Riam de piadas infames, falavam alto, um tentava ganhar a atenção dos outros enquanto outro falava, comentavam sobre os pequenos fanservices que fizeram durante o show, sobre o piercing de Aoi, a faixa de Reita, as bebidas e coxas de Uruha, as reboladas de Ruki e as baquetas de Kai.

— FAAAAALA a verdade KAI! Tu e o Miyavi usam as tuas baquetas para algo nee? Nãããão vem dizer que nãoooo! – praticamente berrava Uruha, já que Aoi estava tentando falar também. Kai não respondeu nada, corou até a raiz do cabelo e retrucou:

— Já transou com o Aoi sem estar bêbado?

Uruha pôs uma mão no queixo, fingindo-se pensativo, estreitou os olhos, como se estivesse com uma puta dor de cabeça; olhou para Aoi que sorria de canto, olhou para os outros dois em cima da cama e voltou finalmente seu olhar para Kai. Respondendo, sem convicção.

— Acho que sim... – olhou para Aoi – Já?

— Baaaaakaaaa!! – Aoi bateu levemente na cabeça de Uruha, este fingiu dor. – ÓBVIO que sim!

— Ah... Não sei não... – se meteu Reita, rindo.

— Ah oh da faixa, não fala nada não, como que tu consegue respirar com essa coisa tampando o teu nariz?! – falou em defesa Uruha.

— Idiota... Não está tampando!

— Duvido! Sem nariz!

— Ah cala a boca! – Reita ignorou o guitarrista loiro, levantando-se meio cambaleante, indo em direção ao computador; enquanto os outros continuavam com aquela conversa sem sentido.

Olhou alguns e-mails. Uns de fãs histéricas, que chegavam a deixar tudo em maiúsculo e ainda acrescentavam que estavam gritando tudo aquilo. Outras pareciam que nunca haviam ido à escola, pois a maioria das palavras estavam tudo no diminutivo e com alguns 'uxos' nos finais. Algumas eram normais. Mas logo Reita gritou.

— QUE DROGA É ESSA?! – ficou fitando a tela do computador e o resto da banda resolveu ir até ele, já que o 'sem nariz' não respondia ao chamado de ninguém.

Num dos e-mails havia um link, pedindo gentilmente para que o abrisse e foi o que Reita fez. Abriu-o. E assim que começou a ler o que estava na página assustou-se. Não desgrudava os olhos daquelas letras de maneira alguma. Afinal, o que era aquilo? Uma história sobre ele e Ruki? Aoi e Uruha? Kai e Miyavi?

— O QUE É ISSO?! – Uruha perguntou apavorado. Afinal, nunca deixara tão na cara assim que tinha um relacionamento com Aoi.

— Eu que pergunto! – manifestou-se Ruki. Outro que nunca havia sequer pensado que seus sentimentos para com o baixista estivessem tão amostra.

— Um e-mail de uma fã. Mandou abrir. E... MAS QUE MERDA! COMO ESCREVERAM ISSO?! – gritou Reita, entrando novamente em estado de choque ao ler um parágrafo, em que dizia:

"— _Continua Reita, onegai..._

_Dizendo isso, o pequeno se empurrou contra Reita, soltando uma exclamação de dor e movendo-se lentamente._

_Reita deixou escapar um gemido alto, ao sentir o outro empurrar-se contra si e vendo que o outro se movia, muito a contragosto, começou a fazer o mesmo."_

Reita tratou de voltar logo para a página inicial. Mas não tempo o suficiente para Uruha ou Aoi não lerem, pois agora ambos estavam rindo, baixo, mas rindo. Voltou a clicar em outro link que havia na página, todos ao seu redor se amontoaram ainda mais, quase colando a cara do baixista na tela do notebook. Começaram a ler. Ruki corado demais, algo que não era comum; Reita com um sorriso sacana; Kai já estava com uma mão em sua boca, tamanha a sua surpresa; Aoi e Uruha trocaram olhares cúmplices e estavam levemente rubros. Mas, não demorou e Uruha gritou, visivelmente irritado.

— QUEM DISSE QUE EU SOU O UKE?! – todos voltaram seus olhares para o guitarrista loiro, este sorriu amarelo. – Fecha logo, Reita... - os outros, então, trataram de procurar o que o guitarrista havia lido. Vendo que seu pedido não iria ser atendido, o loiro bufou e continuou a ler, ficando cada vez mais rubro a cada palavra lida.

"— _É isso que quer Uru-chan?_

_Voltou a falar o mais velho dos guitarristas, com certo divertimento na voz, mas percebendo que a brincadeira estava quase o enlouquecendo._

— _QUER ME FODER DE UMA VEZ AOI!_

_Gritou Uruha irritado. Estava prestes a se virar, quando sentiu Aoi segurando-o com mais força e logo colocando um digito em sua entrada, fazendo com que o mais alto soltasse um suspiro. Logo outro digito se juntou ao outro, e sem esperar muito um terceiro foi adicionado, deixando o loiro arfante e inconscientemente moveu seus quadris ao encontro dos dedos do mais velho."_

Aoi ficou branco, azul, roxo, vermelho, todas as cores possíveis ao ler. Imediatamente colocou a mão na frente do notebook e voltou a página o mais rápido que podia.

Os dois guitarristas se olharam. Ambos rubros. Abriram ambas as bocas para falarem algo, mas nada saiu.

— Eu... Eu preciso ir... – Aoi falou rápido, saindo do quarto como um furacão.

— É... É eu também! – Uruha imediatamente tratou de seguir Aoi.

Os únicos que restaram continuaram ai. Kai pasmo demais para sair do lugar, Reita não acreditando que ele se mostrasse tanto atraído pelo vocalista e Ruki sem saber onde enfiar a cara. Reita fez questão de abrir o seguinte link. Leram. Reita segurava o riso e o sorriso sacana no rosto estava estampado. Ruki estava pasmo e igualmente com um sorriso sacana, lançando furtivos olhares para Kai, que estava mais vermelho do que um pimentão.

"— _Hn... Kai... - gemeu sem pudor algum o nome do outro ao sentir sua roupa íntima ter o mesmo destino que sua calça e sentindo uma mão de Kai massageando seu membro desperto._

— _Shii... Apenas... - Kai olhou para Miyavi, que ainda o olhava - Fique quieto Miyavi-kun... - Kai fitou o membro do cantor, que deixou outro gemido escapar-lhe quando o baterista intensificou os movimentos em seu membro e passou a lamber a cabeça, circundando-a com a língua e colocando aquele pedaço na boca, sugando levemente e pouco a pouco colocando o restante na boca."_

Kai continuou lendo. Engoliu em seco. Tinha certeza que Ruki e Reita estavam o encarando maliciosamente, mas resolveu, como líder, tomar uma atitude: fechando o notebook de Reita, que imediatamente olhou torto para Kai, mas portanto ainda aquele olhar cheio de malícia, resolveu falar.

— AH KAI! PRA QUÊ FECHAR?!

— Boa noite gente, e esqueçam essas bobagens. – Kai saiu apressado, mas ao chegar à porta, escutou Ruki falando pervertidamente.

— Então Kai, você faz o Miyavi-kun se calar assim, tão rápido? – o baixinho não recebeu resposta, pois Kai saiu rápido, fechando a porta com força.

— Acho que nosso líder está irritado. – disse Reita.

— Você quis dizer excitado, nee Reita? – Ruki sorriu maliciosamente para o baixista.

— Oh sim...! – Reita olhou para o outro com o mesmo sorriso, com olhos predadores fitou o menor e passou sua língua torturosamente sobre seus lábios – Sabe... Nunca fiquei preso num elevador Ru-chan... - Ruki sorriu ainda mais malicioso.

— Nem eu Rei-chan...


End file.
